Shikarmaru and the moon spirit
by bluerose120
Summary: Shikarmaru help out a girl who need to find out why things happen to her during full moons and how to control it


chapter one

Shikarmaru and his squad were out looking for rogue ninjas when they came a cross a tip horse carriage. They go up to look at it and all they see is dead bodies covered in blood. What in the hell could of done this one of the troops said. Spread out and look for clues said Shikarmaru.

They go around looking for clues when they see a girl covered in blood. Hey you stop said one of the troops. The girl began to run away when Shikarmaru use his shadow possession on her. The girl tried to fight back but she was not strong enough. Let me go or you will regret it the girl threatened.

Why and how did you kill those people? Shikarmaru asked . I did not kill them I found them that way answered the girl now let me go. Then why are you covered in blood if you did not kill them he asked her this time. I want and looked trough their pockets for money. She replied.

Sir are you hungry? Asked one of the squad members. I'll be back to interrogate you later said Shikarmaru. You can't just live me tied up here the girl yelled you have to let me go be for they come. He stop at the tent flap and said be for who comes?

The man who I escaped from the ones who have had me prisoner cent I was 6 years old. You have to let me go or they will kill you all the girl told Shikarmaru. How long has it been cent you escaped? he asked. Two wees she said. What do they want with you Shikarmaru asked? The girl did not answer him so he just left the tent thinking she was a lair. She screamed again you can't live me here.

That night some men came in to the camp and bush everyone wily they sleeping. Fighting as hard as they can they lost. Shikarmaru go's in to the tent were the girl was to see if she was OK but she was gone. Those man most of taken her he thought. Lets move out we have big thinks to do we have to find that girl she knows what happen to those people Shikarmaru said.

Let me go am not going back the girl said as she was struggling to get away. Then one of the man slapped her in the face and said shut up Yue. She fell and hit the ground and said dame you. Your an ass hole John. Grabbing her buy her hire and the man said lets see what your brother thinks after you get home.

Tied up to a tree she trying to wriggle free when John came up and pushed

against the tree and said behave your self or am going to have to punish you his hand slow going up her thigh and said the last time I punished you like this was two day be for you ran away with a smile on his face. She looked down and stopped straggling tears falling from her face she said sorry.

But that did not stop him from touching here. She gave a him a dirty look and said with a tone I said I was sorry. Grabbing her buy her throat slamming her against the tree and he said don't give me that type of tone getting on top of her she started to scream get of then she notes he could not movie any more. He started to back up and she say the guy that had had her early that day. It was Shikarmaru. He was saving her.

Come let get out of here I can't hold him for long Shikarmaru demanded at her. She ran to passed him with him following behind they can't to were his camp was sate up and she tells him everything that happen to the dead people they found in the woods. I did not mean for them to die I can't really explain it it only happen during a full moon she said. What happens on a full moon Shikarmaru asked?

If I am in danger or get angry I can make stuff happen like I have powers or something that what happen to those people she explain she replied the ground shock and that why I want trough their pockets to see who they were so I could tell their family. Am sorry I lied to you be for she said to

him. He told her she was OK as long as she did not kill them on purpose.

Later on that night they were sitting buy the fire and he asked her what is your name? Mine is Shikarmaru. Yue is my name she told him. Wall Yue you have beautiful eyes he said to her I have never seen that shade on anyone be for. She smiled at him and said thank you.

They get to the village hidden in the leaves and Shikarmaru said Yue you do no I have to take you to are hokage lady Tsunade. OK lets go Yue said back.


End file.
